This invention relates to an anemometer and, more particularly, to a system for monitoring and displaying wind speed which activates an alarm upon the occurrence of a predetermined wind speed.
High winds associated with severe thunderstorms, tornadoes, and hurricanes frequently cause severe property damage, personal injury, or even death. It is well known that advance warning of dangerously high wind speeds is crucial to averting potentially disastrous outcomes. Residents are often caught unaware that a storm has grown to dangerous proportions such that it is time to secure personal property or relocate to a safe location within the home. In addition, power outages caused by a storm contribute to occupant unawareness regarding high winds since televisions or electric radios are no longer a source for weather updates.
Various devices for measuring wind speed, wind direction, barometric pressure, temperature, humidity, and other meteorological events are known in the art. Although assumably effective in operation, such devices are relatively complex, expensive, and therefore not well-suited for residential home use. Further, such devices do not provide wind speed data in a manner easily understood by laypersons.
It is therefore desirable to have a system for continuously monitoring wind speed at a particular residential location and which indicates the current wind speed and wind classification at a display unit within the home. It is also desirable to have a wind speed monitoring system which activates an audible alarm when a predetermined wind speed is detected. Further, it is desirable to have a system which is powered by batteries that are rechargeable by solar or wind generated power.